The use of a hand operated pointing device for use with a computer and its display has become almost universal. By far the most popular of the various devices is the conventional (mechanical) mouse, used in conjunction with a cooperating mouse pad. Centrally located within the bottom surface of the mouse is a hole through which a portion of the underside of a rubber-surfaced steel ball extends. Interior to the mouse are rollers, or wheels, that contact the ball at its equator and convert its rotation into electrical signals representing orthogonal components of mouse motion. These electrical signals are coupled to a computer, where software responds to the signals to change by a ΔX and a ΔY the displayed position of a pointer (cursor) in accordance with movement of the mouse.
In addition to mechanical types of pointing devices, such as a conventional mouse, optical pointing devices have also been developed. In one form of an optical pointing device, rather than using a moving mechanical element like a ball in a conventional mouse, movement between an imaging surface, such as a finger or a desktop, and photo detectors within the optical pointing device, is optically sensed and converted into movement information.
The photo detectors in optical pointing devices are typically implemented in a flat, two-dimensional array. The array of photo detectors is capable of measuring absolute two-dimensional movement. As the array moves across an image, or the image moves across a stationary array, motion can be detected by comparing successive images. The sensed motion is in terms of the number of pixels that the image on the pixel array has moved. The array is typically at a fixed distance and a fixed angle from the surface being imaged, so the motion that is sensed is absolute (within the error tolerance of the system).
Existing optical sensors, such as those used in optical pointing devices, sense movement in an X and Y direction, but do not sense rotation. It would be desirable to provide a sensing apparatus using multiple two-dimensional photo detector arrays for sensing rotation of the apparatus.